


Candle

by S_Nebulosa



Series: Supercorpvember 2020 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Churches & Cathedrals, F/F, Gen, Introspection, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nebulosa/pseuds/S_Nebulosa
Summary: Lena lights a candle in church for her mother and talks to her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorpvember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995994
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Candle

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the supercorptober day 7 prompt yellow.

“Hello, mom. Mamaí,” Lena whispers into the stale air of the church. She’s the only person in the large room. Only a small draft accompanies her. That, and one lighted candle. The church benches are empty, the statues staring at nothingness. Through the stained glass, rainbows of colour light up the dust in the air.

“I’m sorry I haven’t done this before. It wasn’t because I forgot about you or don’t love you anymore,” Lena clasps her hands together, staring at the bright flame of the candle. A vibrant yellow, fading at the edges to blend in with the background. “I simply didn’t know how to.”

The flame flickers slightly and Lena isn’t religious or a firm believer of the afterlife of any kind, but it feels like a sign.

“I talked to you when I was younger. When I was alone in bed and the Luthors weren’t listening. When the world was sleeping but my thoughts were not. I hope you heard me, all those times.

“I wish I remember more about you. Sometimes, something jogs a memory and I realise how much it is I don’t remember. Like how big of a role religion used to play in my life. How we would pray before bedtime. That we went to church together every week. I remember singing in church. Your voice was terrible–I inherited that from you–but that didn’t matter because it isn’t the quality of the singing that counts in church. It is the intention. And you always sang with everything you had.

“Kara helped me remember. I saw her praying to Rao in the living room. Candles lit in a circle around her. She was chanting in Kryptonian. I hope you are open to that. To me being with Kara. An alien. A woman. I like to imagine you are. You always wanted me to be happy, I remember you telling me. And there is no way for me to know what you would think of me now, but there is one thing I can tell you. I am happy, Mamaí. Very happy. I hope that is enough for you.

“I hope you are happy too, looking down at me and seeing how far I have come. How much I have healed. How much I accomplished. I wish you were here to see it, but I like to imagine you can still know from wherever you are. If you even are anywhere. I hope you are happy that I am happy, regardless of what my happy looks like.”

A single tear travels down Lena’s cheek. She hadn’t realised how much her mother’s approval mattered to her. And she will never know.

A warm breeze suddenly fills the air. Wrapping Lena like a blanket. And it feels like another sign. Like maybe her mother _is_ watching on an approving of her. Like her mother is proud of her and happy that Lena is happy.

Lena likes to imagine that is what the breeze is. She will suppress her scientific mind for this. For the sign.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://s-nebul0sa.tumblr.com)


End file.
